newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nimrod
Known also as the Destroyer of Worlds, Nimrod was one of the most powerful of the Altarin'Dakor Shok'Thola, in terms of military power and prestige. He was an Elerian, from the planet Merinama, and the younger brother of Zalaria. Born sometime around 29,000 BBY, he was one of the most prominent Followers of Ashla before he turned to the Entity and helped cause the first Great Schism. Though not the most powerful Warlord in sheer Force strength, he was a military genius, and used his talents to conquer more of the Altarin'Dakor galaxy than most other Warlords combined. A technophile, he encased himself in a virtually invulnerable suit of powered armor that made him look inhuman. Ultimately he was killed by Derek, the future son of Xar Kerensky and Zalaria, his own nephew, just as he descended to claim final victory over the New Imperium. History Zalaria and Nimrod were born into the royal family on Merinama. However, while they were still children, their parents were assassinated in a coup that wiped out the whole royal family. A nurse saved the siblings, but they ultimately ended up on the streets, alone. Zalaria took care of her brother, then known as Nimlin, struggling to earn enough money for their survival. Eventually Nimlin grew into a thief and local hero, as they manifested incredible powers in the Force. When Nimlin and Zalaria's powers awakened, the Followers of Ashla found them and brought them off-world for training. Over the years, the two of them grew to become powerful and respected members of Jedi society and eventually became legendary heroes. Zalaria was known as a great mediator, while Nimrod was adept at exposing plots, catching criminals, and outwitting potential insurrections. Kigiras was a warmaster and instructor at the war academies, while Jarthanis was a philosopher and teacher who was known for his staunch conservatism. These Force-users lived long, full lives and became old members of galactic society during the Golden Age. However, one day in 28,520 BBY, an ancient loremaster named Sado came to some of them with an astonishing discovery - he had become seemingly young again, appearing as though he were in his mid-twenties. Furthermore, his power in the Force had increased a hundredfold. He revealed to them his secret: during his experiments into extra-dimensional planes, he had tapped into a new source of power. Most of the Shok'Thola were advanced in age by that point and would have loved to have youth once more. Some desired more strength in the Force to accomplish greater things. Others wanted the chance to live forever. Few Warlords joined because of greed or lust for power. In the end, many flocked to Sado's cause, linking through him to the Entity and attaining power and life beyond their wildest dreams. Sado, however, did not reveal to them the true purpose of the Entity - to eventually gain entry into their universe and consume it just as it had done before. The Warlords were, unknowingly, mere pawns to be used. At first the Jedi were astonished by the newfound youth that the Shok'Thola had. The Warlords continued to accomplish great feats with their new power. Eventually, however, jealousy set in. The other Jedi aged while the Warlords did not. This led the Jedi to attempt to limit and control the Warlords. Those attempts were resisted. The Jedi, unable to come anywhere close to the power the Warlords had, demanded that they give up their powers. The Shok'Thola refused. Ideological differences had developed and strong arguments ensued.The Warlords began to see themselves as superior, above the Jedi, giving them the right to rule. Zalaria and Nimrod returned to their homeworld where they were welcomed as heroes and rulers. They became the monarchs, heads of the planetary government, their political opponents long since passed away. For many years they ruled, and the people followed loyally. Eventually, however, the people tired of them. They realized that rulers who never left office or died would never change. Support for them waned; revolutions began, but Zalaria and Nimrod were too obsessed with their power, too changed by their contact with the Entity. All resistance was stamped out ruthlessly and brutally, but it only created more. Ultimately Zalaria and Nimrod became absolute monarchs, in a reign of terror. The Great Schism The other Warlords had continued their squabbles with the other Followers of Ashla. Eventually the tensions rose to the breaking point.The Followers demanded the Warlords leave. With sheer numbers on their side they forced them into exile, though nearly half their number leave with the Warlords. Zalaria and Nimrod were betrayed by their own people and decided to follow the others into exile. During that time Zalaria took one of her most loyal proteges to Sado and sponsors him to become a Shok'Thola. He took the name [Kronos. As they fled, Sado found a young Follower named Elan Mossin, a recent addition to the Ashla Temple. Mossin had been hailed as possibly the most latently powerful Force-user ever discovered, and his future with the Followers was bright. Leaping at this opportunity, Sado - with the Entity's prodding - chose Mossin as the new avatar - the Altima. Sado maintained a direct link with the Entity, but was freed of its insane mind control. Suddenly, the Warlords had a new leader. While in exile, the Warlords amassed a military force, perfected their offensive capabilities, and Sado engineered a host of amalgam races to fight for them, such as the Crinn, the Mortigena, the Zelduk, and the Charon. His finest creation, the queen mother of the Crinn, he sponsored to become a Shok'Thola. She became Raftina. The Great War Now calling themselves the Altarin'Dakor, or servants of power (of Altima, whose name means power), the Warlords invaded the galaxy and attempted to take over. The Great War erupted in 28,499 BBY and lasted for over 2,000 years. During the war Zalaria and Nimrod retake their homeworld, much to the horror of their people. They decide to punish the people for their rebellion and long hatred of their family, and exterminate every living person on their homeworld of Merinama. This made them infamous even among the other Warlords. As the centuries passed, the war swung back and forth, with each side gaining the upper hand. For many years the Altarin'Dakor held Coruscant and most of the Core Worlds. Then the battle swung in the favor of the combined galactic alliance. In the end, the sheer determination of the alliance members for freedom drove the Altarin'Dakor out. The tide turned, and even Warlords began to fall as the invaders were driven further and further towards the Rim. Akargan, a prominent Altarin'Dakor Jedicon warrior, was raised to become Shok'Thola during this time. Finally, in sheer desperation the Altarin'Dakor expend almost all their resources to construct a Galactic Gate that transports them to another, unknown galaxy. Any of their forces that did not flee with them were completely wiped out. The Altarin'Dakor Galaxy In their new galaxy, the Warlords carved out a brand-new new empire, though the process took millennia. Until the AD galaxy was subjugated they fought countless wars, both with indigenous species and with each other. Other Warlords such as Mordachus and Calvernic were raised during this time. Eventually, each Warlord held his or her own empire, some spanning billions of systems. As the years passed, civil wars raged as some Shok'Thola tried to consolidate power and rise to prominence. They developed a society where they were revered and worshiped as gods, and never revealed themselves to the common people or military forces. Instead, they had regents and emperors who reported to them, and grand admirals who ran their fleets, all with unswerving loyalty to their immortal Shok'Thola. Eventually, boredom set in, and eventually rose to become the Warlords' biggest enemy. With the passing of eons, everything began to seem like a repetition of the something that had already happened before. They found themselves with an abundance of one, single element: time. They studied every art and science, mastered the Force and every other known activity. This brought unexpected new abilities. Mastering biology granted them powers to alter their own physiology in ways they'd never known possible. Study of physics and other subjects allowed them to warp space and time, and discover new feats. However, even this knowledge could not sustain them forever. They began to become more and more eccentric, taking on strange hobbies and characteristics to keep from going insane over the millennia. They sparked wars with each other simply to pass the time, and engaged in every type of sensual pleasure and hedonistic activity. Nevertheless, some succumbed to madness. Some were rumored to be absorbed into the Entity itself, while some simply vanished and were never heard from again. Others developed obsessions. For Akargan it was personal combat and physiology. For Strife it was art and personal beauty. For Sado it was the collection of eclectic and obscure knowledge, artifacts, and sciences. For Kronos it was the accumulation of prestige, resources, pleasure, and his own vanity. For Nimrod it was technology and mental prowess, while for Zalaria and Asellus it often was simply violence, and hedonism. For Velius, contrary to the levelheaded man he'd once been, it was the complete obsession with pleasure of any type, something that possibly drove him the most insane of them all. During this process Zalaria became one of the most feared and ruthless of the Warlords, and she and Asellus regularly engaged in bloodletting activities, slaughtering countless innocents simply for the thrill of killing. Meanwhile, Nimrod established his empire slowly using his unmatched military genius. His obsession with technology grew, and as thousands of years passed he began to not simply seek victory, but to win using the least possible resources, taking fewest losses, or handicapping himself purposely in some other way. His empire grew to dwarf that of any other Shok'Thola, and eventually encompassed nearly 50% of the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. The infighting amongst the Warlords continued, and occasionally one Shok'Thola would kill another, each trying to achieve dominance. Altima promised them that one day he would choose a First Among Equals, the one who would Spearhead the Return. Civil war ensued. Some Warlords who were sufficiently beaten down and therefore seen as powerless suffered the ultimate fate by being consumed by the Entity. That fact created an incentive for the other Warlords to stay on top and in power. Though by this point they longed for death to stop the endless agony of immortality, they did not want to be consumed by the Entity. Altima would not release them from their agreement. The price had to be paid. Eventually, because of his power and prestige, an assassination attempt was made against Nimrod by several Warlords working in concert. It was almost successful; Nimrod survived, though he experienced severe physical trauma. Deeply mentally scarred from the process, he designed a new, improved armored suit for himself that he virtually never left again. Regrouping, he ruthlessly wiped out each of his opponents, who paid the ultimate price for their failure. Altima saw that the Warlords' numbers had dwindled and he banned the killing of any Warlord by another from that point onwards. Nimrod became known as the Destroyer of Worlds after the Altarin'Dakor fled to their new galaxy. Having lost the Great War, the Altarin'Dakor ruthlessly subjugated all of the races within the new galaxy in order to begin building a new empire. More than any other, Nimrod led the subjugation and enslavement of the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. His decisions on which races survived depended solely upon their usefulness to the Altarin'Dakor cause, and his worldview narrowed to a philosophy of "survival of the fittest". Those races he deemed worthy were subjugated as slaves, and given roles suitable for their skills such as agriculture, industry, or warfare. "Weaker" races were mercilessly wiped out. It is said that Nimrod was personally responsible for the extermination of thousands of sentient alien species, and either destroyed outright or laid waste to millions of inhabited planets, giving him the moniker "The Destroyer of Worlds". The total number of deaths attributed to Nimrod has never been accurately calculated, but it may very well be more than any other being who has ever lived, save possibly for the evil Traveler Malduke. As Zalaria ceased to become a prominent member of the Shok'Thola, Nimrod began to assert his dominance over her, protecting her from the others while also gaining power over her governance and forces. They were still at that point in their relationship when Xar interfered and Zalaria decided to join the NI and fight from the other side. The Return After Kronos' death, Nimrod declared himself the Spearhead of the Return, and led an assault into NI space. He nearly conquered the entire New Imperium, taking them down to their last few worlds, and attacked their capital worlds of Tralaria and Varnus simultaneously. However, when he descended, a young man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and with incredible Force strength, easily killed the Warlord. He then healed Xar and told him that he was his and Zalaria's son, come back from the future, not only to save him but to enlist his help in stopping the Ones from destroying everything in the future. After the battle, Zalaria lay claim to all of Nimrod's forces and territory, claiming that she was now the dominant Shok'Thola. As the tide turned, the New Imperium began to counterattack, and Zalaria took command of most of the New Imperium's forces as Xar left in seach of answers about his own troubled past. Personality and Traits Nimrod was born under the name Nimlin, and as a child was outcast from the ruling families on his homeworld along with his sister, Zalaria. She took care of him as he grew, and as a youth he lived the life of a street urchin who used his incredible powers - powers he didn't understand at the time - to help the poor and solve crime in the community he lived in on Merinama. In his free time he would search the shores of the ocean for strange artifacts left over from ancient societies - some of which dated back to Celestial times. He also discovered he was good with numbers and with guessing people's actions and motives. These skills came in handy when he joined the Followers of Ashla, and he used them to solve many a crisis and mediate many disputes among races. He was also an accomplished architect and designer. When he became a Shok'Thola, he used his abilities to oppress others and subjugate countless races and worlds under his command. He built a reputation as a military genius, rarely losing a battle, and eventually became the most feared of all the Shok'Thola in terms of sheer military might and power. His obsession with technology continued to the extreme - he collected countless artifacts from a myriad of races, though he always craved Celestial technology the most. The rarity of these artifacts in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy frustrated him, and he turned to Shadowtech - artificially-intelligent nanomachines that the Altarin'Dakor used to assemble their Titans and hypersabers, among other things. Always slight of figure, he preferred to conceal himself in imposing suits of armor, and after he was nearly killed by a plot against his life, he commissioned scientists to build him an indestructible set of armor that he virtually never left again. He became cold and heartless, seeing beings as resources only to be used for his purposes and gain, and as a result countless races were wiped out under the brutal regime that he established. By the time of the Return, virtually none of the young, inquisitive, helpful boy he'd once been was left, replaced by a dictator whose ruthlessness knew no bounds. In terms of Force Power Level, he ranked somewhere near the middle of the Warlords, most likely in the 300,000s. He was weaker than his sister Zalaria, and didn't dare challenge Strife, Kronos or Velius directly, though his military clout and might enabled him to do so indirectly. Category:New pages Category:Characters